Arai Inuzuka/Shingetsu
| image = | birthdate = April 1 | age = Part I: 10-13 Part II: 16-18 | gender = Male | height = Part I: 160.1 cm Part II: 172.7 cm | weight = Part I: 53.2 kg Part II: 59.9 kg | blood type = AB+ | classification = A-rank | beast = | affiliation = Konohagakure | previous affiliation = | occupation = Veterinarian-in-training | previous occupation = | team = | previous team = | partner = | previous partner = | clan = File:Inuzuka Symbol.svg.png Inuzuka Clan | family = | rank = Chūnin | reg = 010754 | academy = 10 | chunin = 13 | jonin = | kekkei = | tota = | mora = | hiden = | nature = Lightning Release | jutsu = Beast Human Clone Fang Passing Fang Fang Rotating Fang Fang Wolf Fang Four Legs Technique Human Beast Combination Transformation: Double-Headed Wolf Human Beast Mixture Transformation: Three-Headed Wolf Lightning Release: Fang Shocking Fang Passing Fang | tools = Kunai Shuriken Smoke Bomb Military Rations Pill }} Xto5gGKo0aY Arai Inuzuka (犬塚荒い, Inuzuka Arai) is a Chūnin class shinobi of Konohagakure, and a former member of Team 14. An orphanage child until the age of five, he was adopted into one of Konoha's most prominent clans, the Inuzuka. He was raised by one of the clan's members and thus was brought up in the same fashion as any natural born member of the Inuzuka. Training under his adopted father, Arai quickly became well-versed in Beast Human Mimicry techniques, solidifying his position within the clan. He is well-known inside and outside of his village for his skill at merging his clan's Hiden with the Lightning Release, augmenting his speed, reflexes, and the cutting power of his claws, earning himself the moniker of Konoha's Blitz Fang (木ノ葉の電撃きば, Konoha no Dengeki Kiba). Background Personality Raised among the Inuzuka and their canine familiars, Arai adopted more than just their name and ninjutsu: he also took up some of the clan's more distinctive traits. Arai is hot-blooded, quick-tempered, and smart-mouthed with an indomitable will. He is extremely stubborn and unyielding, not to mention utterly one-track minded. On the flip side, he possesses the loyalty of a dog, ferocious in his protectiveness towards those he cares for. Unfortunately, he is brusque and not easily impressed, and therefore does not care for many people. Once a person does win him over, however, Arai would without hesitation willingly put himself through hell for them. His determination is uncanny; he does not know when to quit or to ask for help, even when he should. Arai is the type not to rely on anyone unless it is absolutely necessary, preferring to push himself to his limits and then some. Often, this is a good thing, and it makes him stronger as a person and as a shinobi. However, it does occasionally backfire spectacularly on him. Despite his abrasive, headstrong nature, Arai does exhibit some kindness. There are actually moments where he is very sweet and good-natured; these moments mostly occur when he is relatively calm. The more riled up he gets, the more obnoxious he is. He is loud and exuberant, not easy to quiet or appease, and highly energetic. True to the clan from whence he hails, Arai cares more than anything for his canine familiar, combat partner, and companion, Shidenmaru. He becomes enraged whenever his dog is harmed, to the point that it elevates his own individual skill in combat by clearing his head of all other thoughts aside from victory. Arai is basically never seen without Shidenmaru, and the pair are inseparable. He also is highly attached to his two former teammates, Shina Hyūga and Shinto Aburame. The Inuzuka is unyieldingly loyal to the both of them, even willing to put his faith in them enough to step back and let them charge when called for. They are also the most frequent observers, and recipients, of his softer side. Arai relaxes around Shina and Shinta, joking with them and setting aside his usual harshness to let the more pleasant aspects of his personality shine through. Appearance Abilities Ninjutsu Inuzuka Clan Abilities Enhanced Senses Physical Prowess Stats Part I Part II Trivia Quotes *Coming soon!